


An Unexpected Guest

by orphan_account



Series: Eruri One Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, In-Laws, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Silly Husbands, eruri - Freeform, freaking out, mother-in-law, probably some character crack, ranting, son-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's mother turns up unexpectedly and Levi freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Not much editing. If there is any obvious mistakes or awkward phrasing let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Just trying to get back into writing...again...

“You fucking bastard,” Levi spat through gritted teeth as he shut their bedroom door behind them after roughly shoving Erwin in before him. He leant his back against it as he spoke a hand rubbing frantically at his furrowed brow.

 

Erwin frowned, his eyes downcast as he attempted to calm his husband by reaching out to rub soothingly at one of his shoulders.

 

However, his hand was swatted aside with great vigour.  

 

Levi’s lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes squinted so that wrinkles formed at their corners which caused his dark eyebrows to draw together with wrinkles also forming between them.

“Levi, please try to calm down. I hate it when you get like this.” Erwin pleaded as he slumped onto the foot of the bed.

Levi let out a frustrated sigh.

He shot his husband an annoyed glance before beginning to frantically pace back in forth in front of the closed door.

 

Erwin duly noted Levi’s strained appearance from the wayward strands of greasy black hair that clung to the sweat on his forehead to the veins painfully jutting out from his neck and the white knuckles of his clenched fists.

It was obvious to Erwin by now that Levi had worked himself into such a state, stretched as tight as a rubber band that was about to snap.

“Sit,” the blond gestured to the space to the bed beside him, patting it in a feeble attempt to convince his partner to come and relax.

All he was given in response was Levi halting his pacing in order to squint his grey eyes at the blond and give him a piercing stare.

 

The next thing he knew Levi was striding towards him with a murderous glint in his eye.

Levi paused when he was nose to nose with his husband, his eyes scanning the other’s face but not uttering a word.

“Babe…” Erwin broke the unbearable silence grabbing for Levi’s slim waist and trying to pull the other man into his embrace.

 

Unbelievably to him Levi allowed Erwin to pull him closer, apparently finally relenting to his pleas.

Foreheads pressed together and eyes closed, both men sighed contently.

However, the silence and stillness of the room was short lived as Levi shifted on Erwin so he could lean forward towards his ear.

His eyes still closed, Erwin focused on the warm breath on his ear.

“Fuck. You. Erwin. Smith.” He hissed in his husband’s ear before retreating back so he could pick up where he left off pacing in front of the door, before he was so rudely interrupted by the brute currently creasing the duvet cover he had carefully ironed with his good-for-nothing ass.

 

Erwin’s eyes shot open and he swallowed hard due to being blindsided by his partner who was now beginning his full rant mode. 

He braced himself for what was to come.

“You knew…,” Levi scolded and Erwin could hear disbelief cause his tone to waver, “You knew that your mother was coming for four months and you didn’t think that you should tell me. What the hell, Erwin!”

Erwin gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Must have slipped my mind,” He muttered now avoiding his furious husband’s gaze.

“Slipped your mind,” Levi hissed and Erwin felt even though he wasn’t looking at them that the smaller man’s crystal blue eyes were attempting to burn him alive.

“Slipped your mind did it just?,” Levi questioned as he prodded Erwin sharply in the chest, the taller man wincing slightly with each jab of the pointed index finger and giving his chest a good rub once Levi was finished assaulting it.

 

“For fuck’s sake babe. The guest bedroom is full of our crap, the bed isn’t even reachable with all the clutter, let alone is the bed actually made. I haven’t even cooked anything for dinner because it’s Thursday which is your late night at work and our takeout night. Fucking hell!” Levi sighed as he stilled, placing a hand on his hip while the other shakily combed through his greasy locks removing the clumped stray strands from the sweat of his forehead.

“I haven’t even showered or shaved today Erwin,” Levi groaned, “Your mother must think I am the laziest, filthiest, waste-of-space son in law she could have either got landed with.”

Erwin knew that his was all completely false and he would have told Levi that there and then, but before he could even tell Levi that he was once again ranting.

Hell…,” Levi bit his lip nervously before whispering, “She probably thinks I’m using you, that you should file for a divorce, find a pretty young girl and knock them up with her grandchildren. And… and right now I would fucking agree with the women if she was thinking that.”

 

Erwin snorted.

 

“That’s why you’re angry,” the blond queried letting out a small chuckle, “because I didn’t give you adequate time to show that you are the perfect little house husband for me.”  

Levi narrowed his eyes as he glowered at his husband.

“And what if that is the reason,” He pouted, his hands on his hips.

He tilted his head to the side, scrutinizing Erwin’s chuckling and smirking.

“Come on you know my mother doesn’t care about any of that.”

Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest whilst letting out an annoyed huff of breath.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna do it though, “ He muttered.

Erwin sighed and shook his head “we go over this every time she visits and you always end up over exerting yourself for days, cleaning the house from top to bottom and perfecting complicated dinner dishes. I wanted you to relax this time with us too, as a family, not treat my mother as some super star guest. You don’t have to go all out and over the top to impress her or me.”

“I just…I just…,” Levi stuttered, relaxing his pose.

 

“Come here babe,” he cooed before walking over to his husband and wrapping his arms lovingly around him.

 

At that moment there was an unexpected knock on the bedroom door, which made the embraced pair jump.

 

“Can I come in?” Came the voice of Erwin’s mother.

“Yeah, you’re good.” Erwin replied before Levi could even protest.

Levi groaned, hiding his head in the crook of his husband’s neck due to embarrassment.

Soon the door was cracked open, a round face with rosy checks that was framed with soft blonde curls appeared in the gap.

“I don’t know if you two are hungry but I’m starving. Let’s say we order Chinese and pop on a movie,” the beaming woman called.  

“See?” the blond whispered, pecking a loving kiss on the lobe of his husband’s ear.


End file.
